


Sábado (7:40am)

by aguasturbias



Series: Creciendo en guerra [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desayunos, Fluff, Londres, M/M, Marauders, Tiempos de Guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las mañanas de los sábados en un apartamento de las afueras de Londres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sábado (7:40am)

7:40. Londres. Sábado 15 de enero.

Remus siempre despierta temprano. Antes de la siete, siempre después de la seis. Incluso en los fines de semana, cuando nadie (nadie humano, al menos) se levanta antes de las nueve, Remus ya está levantado a las siete y duchándose, para luego vestirse y bajar a la cocina por una taza de café con leche.

Tres cuartos de la taza llenos de café, dos chorros de leche, y una cucharadita de azúcar.

Y el periódico, claro. De preferencia el Times.

Nunca hace mucho ruido, apenas la cafetera, gota tras gota, y el arrastrar de la silla al sentarse, pero son esos, esos ruidos tan pequeños, los que alertan a Sirius de su paradero.

Cuando Remus despierta, la cantidad de espacio vacío que deja tras su marcha llama a que Sirius se revuelva en la cama hasta acabar en medio de la misma, cubriéndola entera con su cuerpo, y es quizás ello, que hace que las frazadas caigan al piso, lo que provoca que se percate de la ausencia del calor corporal de Remus.

Por eso, desde que viven juntos, Sirius se despierta más o menos a las siete con cuarenta de la mañana. Ocho, si Remus se ha despertado a las siete.

No es algo que lo haga especialmente feliz.

Es peor si es sábado. Se para en la puerta de la cocina, bajando las escaleras, y lo observa con mal humor y ojos grises como la niebla londinense, hasta que Remus se digna a levantar la mirada del crucigrama del Times y dejar la pluma de lado.

—Joder, Lunático, ni siquiera son las nueve.

Ni que Remus tuviera la culpa. La interpelación nunca falla en arrancarle una media sonrisa que disimula tomando un sorbo de su café con leche antes de contestarle que _“no a todos se nos pegan las sábanas, Canuto”_

Una risa parecida a un ladrido escapa de los labios de Sirius y Remus sabe que se ha metido en esto solo. _Pegar._ ¿Por qué tuvo que decir pegar?

—Yo sé de una cosa que sí te puedo pegar, Remus— dice, alargando las palabras y sacando la lengua de una manera indecorosa que, lamentablemente, envía un escalofrío por la columna de Remus.

Y es que Sirius recién despertado es una llamada indecente al pecado. Cabello enmarañado y sólo con los pantalones de pijama, parece llevar un cartel de prohibido que sólo hace el asunto más excitante. No que Remus se de cuenta, claro, que está pensando en una palabra de cuatro letras que encaje con la caracterización de “eterno”. Sí, definitivamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tus pulgas?— repone, recuperando su voz y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica que provoca que Sirius bufe y se aparte, finalmente, del marco de la puerta para acercarse a la mesa a pasos largos y fluidos, como un depredador detrás de su presa, hasta sentarse a la otra silla, frente a él.

—Joder, Lunático, y yo que pensé que eras inteligente— le dice, sonriendo como el bastardo que es antes de estirarse por encima de la mesa para limpiar de sus labios los restos de café con leche con su lengua.

Es un beso que sabe a leche y café, dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, apenas ocultando el sabor del cigarrillo que Sirius fumó anoche mirando la ciudad desde las ventanas, antes de llevar a Remus a la cama entre caricias y mordidas llenas de oscuras intenciones.

( _“La guerra, Lunático. No podíamos ser más oportunos.”_ Suspiro. Remus no le va a mentir. _“Sirius…”._ Un bufido, pasos; un beso. _“lo sé, no permitiré que les pase nada, joder, ni a ti, ni a James ni a Lily, ni a Harry. Ni a Peter, joder.”_ )

Cuando Sirius muerde ligeramente su labio inferior, Remus suelta un suspiro y le pasa los brazos por el cuello, rendido ante la evidencia

Sirius sabe a las mañanas de los sábados en Londres, y sabe a la palabra de cuatro letras, de caracterización “eterno” del crucigrama del Times.

( _amor_ )


End file.
